mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitfire/Gallery
Season one Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png|Spitfire and the Wonderbolts, putting on a show. The Wonderbolts S01E16.png|Spitfire and wonderbolts doing tricks. The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png|Wonderbolts do fireworks? The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png|With her partners. The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png|Wonderbolts to the rescue. Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png|Not the fastest. Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png|Rarity knocks out Spitfire by accident Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png|Rarity and the Wonderbolts falling. Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png|Plummeting to the ground. Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Almost died. Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Spitfire on Rainbow's back. Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Spitfire is still knocked out, while being lifted by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow bringing Rarity and the Wonderbolts to the Arena.png|Safe! The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|Here we are. Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Spitfire thanking Rainbow Dash. The Best Night Ever Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Spitfire's eyes look like two pink ovals here. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?" Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png|Spitfire and Soarin. Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png|Gotcha'! Spitfire id.png|Spitfire. Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow and Spitfire. The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png|She looks adorable here Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Spitfire asks Rainbow to hang out. The Wonderbolts S01E26.png|Listening. Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png|Ignoring Dash. Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png|Green....eyes!? Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png|Spitfire enjoying a nice conversation with one of the ponies. The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png|Talking to Soarin Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Spitfire, is impressed by Dash's attempt to get their attention. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|Taken away. Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Smile, Spitfire. Surprised crowd S1E26.png|Dashed by. Season two Sweet and Elite Wonderbolts getting ready to race S2E9.png|Prepare! The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png|On your mark, get set, go! Hurricane Fluttershy Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|She's here! Pegasi cheering S2E22.png|Not cheering. S2E22 Crazy anemometer.png|"My watch working?" S2E22 Spitfire cannot believe it.png|Spitfire is amazed. Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|"Nice job Rainbow Dash." Says the mare who hasn't helped one bit. S02E22 - You Showed A lot of Guts.png|CM on WB coming out a bit. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png|Rainbow side by side with her idol. The day is successful S2E22.png|Spitfire leaves with the rest. Spitfire talking to Dash S2E22.png|Lol!! Spitfire and the cheering mob S2E22.png|Leading everypony Season three Wonderbolts Academy Spitfire walking S3E07.png|Strutting like she owns the aerospace. Maybe she does! Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png|Spitfire, where have you been since "Hurricane Fluttershy"? Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png|Talking to the future Wonderbolts. Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png|Wow, she's really...not like we remember her Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png|"Yeah I've got style." Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png|"Think you've got the guts?!" Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png|'"none of you are wonderbolt material!"' Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png|'"Think your something special!?"' Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png|"I Don't think he's hot stuff!" Spitfire looks at Snowflake S3E07.png|Suspicious, isn't he? Snowflake subject to intimidation S3E7.png|'"Do you.."' Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png|'"Think your..."' Snowflake moves down S3E07.png|'"HOT STUFF!!!??"' Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png|Rainbow:Stay Strong Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png|Rainbow: I'm STRONG! Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png|Does Rd have guts? Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"I like''that."'' Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Hmmmmm Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png|Talking. Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3E07.png|See'in LD's cocky face. Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Try me, me'am" Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|"What was that?" Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Let me show you, what I've got, me'am." Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png|"In that case.." Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|"You better...." Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png|"I repeat: You better.." Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png|"Give me.." Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png|"Once again I repeat: YOU BETTER GIVE ME...." Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png|'"500 LAPS!!!"' Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png|Spitfire. Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png|"You will Go! The pegasi flies S3E07.png|"Good." The pegasi flying S3E07.png|Watching the flyers. Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png|Woah! Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png|The trail is obscuring her face. Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png|Fast!!! Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png|"That's an academy record!" Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png|About to walk off. Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png|There she goes. Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png|"This is....." Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png|"The..." Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png|"Dizzatron." The Dizzitron S3E7.png|Makes you feel dizzy Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png|Dat look. Spitfire 'You must come in for a smooth landing' S3E7.png|Strutti'n the stuff. Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png|About to give a speech. Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png|Ready to inspect. Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png|inspecting. Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png|Don't chicken out. Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png|Dat...... Pink Pegasus gulping S3E07.png|mane. Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png|'"MY YELLING WILL MAKE YOU DERP!!!"' Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png|Looking at the Dizzatron. Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png|Mean look. Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png|"Release!" Spitfire 'Fifteen seconds' S3E07.png|"15 seconds......" Spitfire 'Who's next' S3E07.png|"Not bad." Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png|RD is up. Reflection of the Dizzitron on Spitfire's eyes S3E07.png|looking at Dashie spinning. Spitfire 'Release!' 2 S3E07.png|'"Release!"' Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png|A dash by. Spitfire 'Six seconds' S3E07.png|Checking. Spitfire 'That's an academy record' S3E07.png|"6 seconds." Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png|"Are you sure?" Spitfire 'You asked for it' S3E07.png|it is at death speed. Stallion pushes the lever at the background S3E07.png|Watching the heleper. Spitfire 'Release!' 3 S3E07.png|Releasing pony. Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png|Ld is fast. Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png|Amazed. Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png|Yelling at everypony. Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png|Drill pony. Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png|Spitfire at her desk. Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png|About to mark a trading card? Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png|So ponies DO wear horseshoes! Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png|She looks serious here Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png|Very serious Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Then let's go!' S3E07.png Spitfire blows her whistle 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow looks at Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire looking S3E07.png S3E07 - Spitfire Cutiemark.png|Cutie Mark is finally revealed. Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|Checking her timer. Spitfire 'Not bad!' S3E07.png Spitfire record time too S3E7.png|"And in record time, too!" Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|Smile on Rainbow Dash. Spitfire 'I'd better go help sort them out' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png S3E07_-_You're_Dismissed_to_the_Mess_Hall.png|Carry on you two! S3E07 - Entering Office.png S3E07 - Office Interior.png S3E07_-_We're_already_Finished.png S3E07_-_You're_Done_with_Busting_Already.png Spitfire explain S3E7.png|"Explain your methods!" S3E07_-_That's_rather_Unconventional.png S3E07_-_But_an_Efficient_Decision_nonetheless.png S3E07_-_RD_Strongly_Disagrees_with_Spitfire.png S3E07 - Contemplation.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Listens_Closely.png S3E07 - Spitfire Your Point.png S3E07 - Spitfire Surprised.png|Say what?! S3E07 - Walk Out.png S3E07_-_Hold_it_right_there.png S3E07_-_I_didn't_excuse_you_to_leave.png Spitfire talks to Rainbow Dash S3E07.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_2.png Spitfire talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_4.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_5.png S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_1.png|Let her in, guys. S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_2.png Spitfire nose-to-nose with Lightning Dust S3E7.png|You're no longer being a lead pony. Spitfire Final Scene 2 S3E7.png|GIVE ME THAT BADGE! Lightning Dust shocked reaction S3E7.png|Yeah how do you like that! Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|You're dismissed! S3E07 - Promoted.png|"You're a leader!" S3E07_-_RD_Ecstatic_Reaction.png S3E07_-_Issue_Resolved.png Spitfire "Give me Twenty" S3E07.png S3E07_-_New_Orders_Acknowledged.png S3E07_-_You_didn't_get_to_open_this.png Miscellaneous 'Other' Spitfire Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Category:Character gallery pages